


she likes girls

by silvertonguedbeau



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, almost want to tag pining? but idk, dear god this is like so much gay magical fluff, the lesbians are at it again, there's the pining tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedbeau/pseuds/silvertonguedbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glossy lips; you stare at them, you forget whatever is said, for when you look up, you get lost again in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Earlier that week,_ Ophelia had been gifted a witch's mark. The seal allowed her to become something truly suitable to her personality--- a _witch!_ She'd never felt so full of purpose before; when she opened her eyes after using the seal, the power that flowed through her was unexplainable.

 

Okay, it wasn't exactly **_unexplainable_**. The _**dashing**_ , the _darling_ , **Ophelia Dusk** , did _not_ hesitate to speak up about the change, her eyes aglow as she unloaded all her thoughts onto the nearest person, which was unfortunately Lord Leo.

 

" _Oh!_ Fate has willed me my legendary self! Finally, the wonderful Ophelia Dusk... can truly live out her calling! All who challenge me, can bask in my witchy glory!" Her confidence and smile made Leo push down the urge to smile in return. She was a little bit over the top but as seen with his retainer ( _her father_ ), that could be a good thing.

 

"Actually, I believe it was _me_ who willed you your legendary self, Ophelia. Even your father agrees, you are one of our best magic users. Giving you our lone witch seal only made sense," Leo's sensible attitude didn't exactly fool Ophelia (she had heard someone speak against her receiving the seal), but she didn't argue with him and instead giggled and jumped forward to give him a very brief hug.

 

 _Like father like daughter,_ Leo thought to himself. Odin had never hesitated with affectionate gestures and Ophelia was no different. It was charming in its own ridiculous way. Leo could only hope that his own children would get such a good friend.

 

"Oh, go on then; go train, you'll need the experience for our next battle," Leo brushed off the affectionate little girl and cleared his throat, trying not to show how cute he thought her enthusiasm was. If Odin could have such an adorable child, then maybe he could have one, too.

 

"I'll make all of the army proud to fight beside me!" No one could doubt Ophelia's dedication, at least. She'd do anything to keep her father, mother, and the rest of the army, safe. Leo had caught her, on more than one occasion, up at the most insane of hours, claiming that she was practicing spells. If she continued her studying, Leo would hate to see the state of those who would later challenge her.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Ophelia. How's the new class? That's an adorable outfit."

 

\--- _Soleil!_ Her absence from camp had saddened Ophelia, which was evident by how she had rambled on to her own self about her friend being away ( _much to the chagrin of those around her_ ). Normally, being greeted by such a flirtatious nature of speech would make her shy away, but after a while around the swordswoman, Ophelia had come to like the occasional compliments.

 

Plus, Soleil knew her limits. She was friendly but avoided getting too close.

 

"'tis _splendid!_ " The witch sang out the response, even giving Soleil a good look of her new ' _uniform_ ' by elegantly twirling and giggling quietly. She was downright **giddy** ; one could blame it on the fact that she'd bottled up her excitement (yes, she still had an excess of energy). With Soleil being gone, off to do a scouting 'mission' with a few others, she hadn't had her best friend to unload her happiness onto.

 

A smile graced Soleil's face while she looked to Ophelia. "It suits you, 'Phelia. You look cute when you're happy."

 

The blonde couldn't help but pout a bit at the nickname, one that was familiar. "' _Phelia?_ Did you pick that up from Shiro? Just call me _**O**_ phelia! Or, we could try to make matching names again..."

 

\--- Ophelia had tried to convince Soleil that, since they were such fated friends, they should have a title they shared. Most of them would've made Soleil cringe, had she not made such an effort to hide her hesitance when it came to the ridiculous names.

 

' _Salvation Spreading Soleil_ ' was enough for now. Maybe in a few years she'd let Ophelia give them matching names but for now she'd be glad to avoid being branded with whatever strange description the witch would conjure.

 

"Okay, _okay_ \--- **_Ophelia_**. _Ophelia Dusk_ , _**Maiden of Fate**_. How's that?" Soleil had recently been speaking with Mitama, fascinated with the healer's ability to make such beautiful poetry. Soleil was nowhere near as good as her, but she was capable of churning out semi-poetic responses on occasion.

 

A slender hand made its way up to Ophelia's lips as she stifled a little laugh, her facial features crinkling up as she smiled. "Hehe... well, yes, I _do_ like that. I'm one of those chosen by the fair finger of fate, after all!" And you are, too, was something that Ophelia bit her tongue to avoid saying.

 

As Ophelia originally wished, both her and Soleil were now bosom friends. The connection that the witch had craved was now a reality, and she did not hesitate to tell others of this achievement. She'd speak of her fated companion; the ever-beautiful, incredible, **_salvation spreading Soleil_**. In fact, while she should've been speaking about her new achievements as a witch, she had spoken mostly of Soleil.

 

Soleil appreciated the cute habits that Ophelia had. And in return, Soleil had thought mostly of her friend as well. Being separated didn't quite fit for them. Between growing up in the deep realms and now being thrown into constant danger, they could feel a bit alone. They had found friendship in one another and now they relied on each other.

 

"Tell me, my dear friend, how was your trip? You've not been hurt or hindered?" Ophelia spoke up again while rolling herself forward to the tips of her toes, blinking her owlish eyes at Soleil while tilting her head.

 

The curiosity only became worse when Soleil started to look a bit uncomfortable. Ophelia had seen that look before.

 

"All was well. Until we'd gone to celebrate--- I had been invited to dance---" _Oh, dear. That could never be good, not for Soleil. She possessed two left feet._ "--- with the most _beautiful_ girl! But I fell onto her. It wasn't anywhere near charming as it could've been..." Soleil was obviously disappointed, a frown tugging her lips down as she sighed.

 

"-- oh, Soleil. It's not the end of the world! Not everyone can dance. It makes you no less enchanting!" Ophelia, being well accustomed to this sort of news, came forward to take her friend's hands into her own, urging Soleil to look into her eyes. Ophelia was unsure of why Soleil was so insecure over her dancing. She may not be the most splendid of dancers, but she was a charming woman--- a woman who could attract any lady, as proven by her statement about going out with **_the most beautiful girl_**. Perhaps deep down, Ophelia herself felt a spike of jealousy.

 

"You say that, Ophelia, but you move so fluidly! Like a flower in the wind." A frustrated sigh came from Soleil as she did her best to avoid those beautiful eyes. As tempting as it was to get lost in her friend's gaze, she still wanted to bask in the dramatic moment of her own failure.

 

"Really? You think so? --- _I mean!_ Soleil! I'm positive you could be everything you wish to be. You're already way better than you think you are!" After a pause, Ophelia released her friend's hands and put her index finger to her lips (which, Soleil noted, always looked so glossy).

 

"What if I was to help you? Perhaps it is in the stars, for us to help each other." The witch tilted her head again, this time to the other side as she hummed quietly. Before Soleil, who had previously been wallowing in her self pity, could respond, Ophelia spoke again;

 

"I will consult with the stars tonight. If I see it in our future, in the constellations, then I will help you, dear Soleil!" She had made her decision, so there was no turning back.

 

"We don't have a lot of free time, Ophelia. Are you sure you want to spend it all on me?" They already spent so much time together, Soleil feared that Ophelia was sacrificing too much for her. This was clear by the guilt evident on Soleil's face as she nervously tapped her fingers against her waist.

 

"Perhaps you're right. I do require help, too. You could give me aid in finding things I require for magic. That seems a fair trade! I have so many spells I wish to learn. Your coordination and my studying can go hand in hand!"

 

Hearing the conditions of these lessons, Soleil couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and smirk a bit. Soleil, being Soleil, had only heard one part of that. "Spells? Are they going to be like that body switching spell? ---wait! Ophelia, I was kidding!" The wink she'd given her friend quickly disappeared and she was instead trying to hold back laughter as Ophelia huffed; the witch then 'storming off' without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for ophelia/soleil and i have to say, i adore these two, they are so cute! in my game i wanted to promote ophelia to a witch because, i mean, come on. she's an adorable witch and already kind of acts like one! (also i'm guilty of making ophelia and soleil pretty tank-y in my game, along with sakura. im comin 4 u. w/my powerful ladies)
> 
> if you wanna talk to me or request fics, my username on tumblr is the same as here! i'm sorry this took so long btw, my family life has been hectic and i didn't even think i'd get this up. this is intended to go on for another one or two chapters. i may or may not raise the rating when it comes to a possible third or fourth chapter, 'cuz i might get Naughty.
> 
> (and the title of this fic comes from the song she likes girls by metro station, which i've been listening to way too much. i'm so gay)


	2. Chapter 2

War didn't leave much time for dancing or hunting and gathering. More than just once, Ophelia and Soleil had found themselves meeting under the stars in order to slip in a few minutes with one another; swapping their respective information and keeping up their deal. Granted, for Ophelia, it was a little harder to urge the clumsy swordswoman to practice dancing.

 

 _On the other hand_ , Soleil did show an impressive ability for finding and retrieving even the most obscure of things. When she was praised by an amazed Ophelia, she couldn't help but burst with pride. She may not be progressing with her dance lessons but she _was_ succeeding with what Ophelia wanted her to do.

 

"Oh, my dear Soleil! How daring that was! You could've easily fallen. I am astounded," Ophelia brought her hands up to her mouth; a light gasp coming from her as Soleil elegantly dropped down from the tree branch she'd been perched in. She'd gotten a rather particular leaf, which the importance of completely went over her head. If not for the blatant confidence that Soleil had in her abilities to do such dangerous things, Ophelia may have been worried.

 

"Guess my balance is only good for treetops and training," Soleil spoke that musing aloud as she offered the leaf to Ophelia, who, with a gentle touch, took it and put it into a rather decorative box. Soleil was starting to wonder just what she'd gotten into.

 

"Mayhaps we can trade off some of that _balance_ for **_rhythm_** ," was Ophelia's hopeful reply, though the sudden snort that came from Soleil proved that it was quite likely a useless endeavor.

 

"If it were that easy, I could learn archery in my sleep."

 

"Well, there was the rumor of Kiragi being gifted the skill at birth..."

 

" ** _Ophelia_**..."

 

"Okay, okay!" Ophelia gave up the positive charade and laughed a little; she found that she was so much more open around Soleil, that sometimes she forgot that there was a life outside of their little adventures.

 

"Maybe 'tis _also_ in the stars for me to search for a spell to aid you in your... _journey of footwork_ ," Ophelia raised a hand to wave off any concerns Soleil had, "and no! It will not be a waste of time, my friend! I am certain that I can find you a solution. The great Ophelia Dusk will not be stopped so easily!"

 

\--- fierce and determined as she was, Ophelia still did not convince the dance-weary Soleil of there being any chance at bettering her dancing. However, at this point, Soleil would rather she let the moments tick by while in the witch's presence.

 

Hopeless as this all was, it was a reason to spend time together. Soleil would hardly deny that opportunity. Neither would Ophelia, but for now that remained unspoken.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _A thud._** Soleil was on the ground with a yelp, looking about as lost as a fish out of water.

 

"Soleil, it's not the end of times! The end of times would be much more extravagant. Fire, darkness, the swirling vortex of hopelessness..." Ophelia trailed off as an upset Soleil was brushing the dirt (and clumps of mud) from her clothes.

 

An earlier shower of rain had washed the forest and made the ground slippery in some places; it was no blessing for someone like Soleil, for she ended up falling within moments of their practice.

 

"It's disgusting, though! Good thing I brought extra."

 

 _Extra?_ Ophelia was confused for a good moment, though with quick realization her eyes widened as she saw Soleil was shamelessly readying herself to change her clothes.

 

"Soleil?! Shouldn't you change back at camp?"

 

"No, why? We'll never make it back out here at a reasonable hour. We don't have a lot of time, 'Phelia, and I won't be getting mud all over you," the subtle little frown that was on Soleil's face made Ophelia partial to agreeing with her, but the fact that her friend was already tugging her shirt over her head was a little distracting, too. Soleil may be intensely flirtatious with people, but this wasn't even her attempting to fluster anyone! How she could be so confident, Ophelia was not certain.

 

"Oh--- oh, **_fine_ _!_** I'll read, while you do...  _that_ ," ever flustered by the antics of her comrade, Ophelia turned her brightening face away from the outrageous display of indecency.

 

"Perhaps we can find a dryer place, too," the witch spoke absentmindedly as she looked down to her book; grateful, at least, for the newer distraction in finding a less damp clearing.

 

The spellbook she had in hand was one that she had only recently gotten. In the ruins of a town she had seen it peeking out from under debris. It was slightly charred, but a bit of handiwork and it was just fine and readable. She figured it would do justice to the fallen people of the now deserted place, if she were to take such a unique book and put it to use.

 

On occasion it did sadden her to know of the fate of those who had once owned the many spellbooks she had. Some were from her father, but many more had come from desolate lands, once full of life.

 

Not everything could be picturesque or wholly pure and inspiring. Life went on, regardless. It was one of the first lessons she'd learned.

 

A minute or two had passed and Soleil was quick to catch up with her.

 

"Any luck finding a spell to, y'know, prevent _that_ from happening again?" Soleil had not yet adjusted her clothes properly ( _her shirt sagged forward, in what many would call an alluring display of the creamy skin that went down from her neck, to her chest_ ), but she was neatly rolling her clothes up to bundle them into her bag. Her silvery hair, currently let free from the headband that only barely held it back, was spilling over her shoulders.

 

It was with all the luck in the world that Ophelia managed to tear her gaze away from Soleil before she made a scene out of this insanity.

 

"No such blessing, I fear--- oh, one moment," Ophelia raised a finger to tell of that _one moment_ she needed. It also stopped Soleil from getting too close, because she'd looked determined to come and read over her shoulder.

 

"A spell for betterment? Oh, yes. 'To bring those to their best'. Would that count to dancing, I wonder?" Thinking aloud, she pursed her lips and tapped her foot against the ground. Where she had wandered, the land was thankfully a little less mushy.

 

"Certainly couldn't hurt, could it? What's it need?" Getting around to fixing her shirt and tightening her belt, Soleil managed to peer over Ophelia's shoulder; blinking as she looked at the page.

 

"Oh, it requires little, or so it says here," Ophelia shrugged herself away from Soleil, before the other could catch a glimpse of the qualifications. Like many of these new, unknown spells, they didn't insist on the combination of incantations and herbs or other ingredients. This was all about a very intricate spell that one spoke, but its effectiveness clung to the emotion a person felt for the one receiving the benefits of it.

 

Not exactly complicated guidelines ( ** _i_ _n many ways, easier than if they were required to mash up a multitude of plants and odd things_** ), but it was said to only work if you loved a person dearly. Did Ophelia love Soleil dearly? Yes. She was a bit embarrassed about how much she truly cared, too. She didn't want Soleil to tease her.

 

"Really? You'll ace it, then. You did that spell the other day, the one with the golden flower and waterfall--- this must be much easier."

 

Ophelia was a little taken off guard by how observant Soleil had become to her studies. Magic and swordsmanship didn't really go hand in hand ( _unless you happened to be Lord Leo_ ), so naturally their training was not often related. Recently, though, Soleil had shown a particular interest in Ophelia's studying--- and in turn, there had been more than one occasion in which Ophelia had watched her friend train.

 

"I suppose you are right, Soleil. I will recite this ancient text, and within moments, I am sure we will have you at your best!"

 

And so she did recite those words; they all sounded like complete gibberish to Soleil (and she wasn't so sure if Ophelia knew what any of the words meant, either), but it did cause a feeling of warmth to grow within the swordwomans gut, as if this were _right_. Hope had blossomed in the place of apathy, for once.

 

The brilliant flickering lights were small and scattered all around Soleil, causing Ophelia to gasp quietly as she watched the display. She hadn't expected that to happen, she also was a little confused as to whether or not it had worked.

 

And then there was how Soleil experienced this; she was blinking as the sparks from the spell still lingered on her eyelashes and against her skin and clothes, somewhat awed by how odd this all was. Apparently the bright flecks were harmless, as they caused no discomfort; in fact, they were actually quite soothing.

 

Moments of wonder passed by, neither of them speaking, but as the flickers of light started to dim to a dull glow, Soleil broke out into a grin and gave a polite bow, offering to take Ophelia's hands.

 

"Well? I suppose we best dance. No time like the present."

 

And with that, Soleil had grabbed an astounded Ophelia's hands, bringing her into a still-clumsy, but more enthusiastic, dance.

 

Every other time Ophelia had joined Soleil in an experimental show of swaying and frolicking about, she had been critical of the way they moved. Soleil, after all, had asked for dancing lessons, not for her time to be wasted. Yet now, all Ophelia could do was stare, eyes wide and glistening, up at her friend. With Ophelia leading and correcting her before they ended up tripping, they were saved from ending up on the ground. For the first time, it did feel natural to be doing this, although it was far from easy or flawless.

 

That spell had done nothing for Soleil's footwork. It was miserable. What the spell had done was make being in Soleil's presence so much more _intense_.

 

The original intentions of the spell had failed, but it did give Ophelia a new way of looking at her friend. Never before had Ophelia looked into the eyes of another person and seen _more_ than the stars above could offer.

 

It was both _frightening_ and _**fascinating**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello..................... it's me
> 
> i have all of this finished, but i'm posting this and then the next chapter in a bit. i might do a fourth chapter, but the next installment (the third chapter) will be the technical end.
> 
> this is basically all fluff i'm so sorry, i'm so... so gay


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how many days (or even weeks) passed by, that night was still fresh in Ophelia's mind. Soleil's, too.

 

At first Soleil had been saddened by the lack of grace ( _she didn't blame Ophelia for the flop of a spell, but she was still a little disappointed_ ). However, Ophelia had soothed her friend by saying that it didn't matter; all along, Soleil was more than charming enough to make up for her flaws.

 

After all, what was a person if they were perfect? Not even works of art were without fault.

 

And despite the initial let down, Soleil was willing to celebrate after a victory--- by dancing with none other than her partner of many moons; Ophelia.

 

Although that celebration did not replace the earlier memory by any means, it did make Ophelia giddy. She was even more enthusiastic about Soleil and their times together, hence the current elated expression she had. Technically, she should be focusing on the task at hand ( _more to do with practicing her magi_ c), but that wouldn't stop her from twirling about.

 

"Last night was glorious! The moon sang to the stars while music danced through the air," ever one to be elaborate with wording, Ophelia recalled the previous night's celebration with great happiness. She could hardly stand still, especially when Soleil smiled so beautifully at her.

 

Most would say that Ophelia had exaggerated that statement, but a stunned Soleil could only agree. While their lessons had not exactly paid off (she we still clumsy), Ophelia had still put on a show. Together they had gone out and danced after a delightful victory. Every day it felt as though they were getting closer to winning the war.

 

It was true that Soleil hadn't danced very well at all but Ophelia was still enchanted by every movement. Even when other people approached Ophelia to speak, her focus on them was rare compared to the time she spent gazing at Soleil ( _and yes, that included when her father came to offer her a dance; normally, something she'd be ecstatic over, were she not so distracted_ ). Ever since that night (the one filled with magic and indescribable grandeur), weeks ago, she hadn't seen Soleil in the same light--- quite literally, in fact.

 

The air around Soleil seemed to burn, as if she were the sun, and Ophelia, her moon. Their dances would never be perfect, but they gave Ophelia a strange feeling, like she were suddenly full of life. She had always considered herself to be lively, it wasn't like anyone would tell you otherwise, but this was an entirely different sensation.

 

She could hardly tear herself away from her thoughts, where she idly waded through her now-cherished memories. What did catch her eye was the gleam of the moon caught against the grass, the leaves, and the shy flowers. Truly, her surroundings were just as beautiful as what she had been thinking of.

 

"What a splendid precursor to our fated search." She spoke, of course, about one of the many parts of their deal. Ophelia needed help searching for a flower that was only decernible by the light of a full moon, which was, fortunately, tonight. Together, the two had wandered to a nearby lake, now taking interest in the natural beauty all around them.

 

It was late and they were tired, but that didn't stop either of the from mutually (and silently) agreeing to sit by the lakeside. Far too gorgeous to pass up, especially since they had plenty of time to look for their objective.

 

Dazzled by the brilliance of the moon above, Ophelia's eyes mimicked the warmth of the moon itself. The way she looked between Soleil and such a brilliant light with the same expression was far beyond the swordswoman. Soleil would rather gaze at the moon than herself. But when it came to Ophelia, her interest lay only with the witch.

 

_And other cute girls._ But that was beside the point. She'd just enjoy the moment for now, not really finding a reason to speak.

 

Even the more clueless folk in the army had noticed how Ophelia and Soleil were steadily growing ( _impossibly_ ) closer. In particular, their fathers, who had been excitedly speaking to one another about how close their daughters were. _It had to be fate_ , they'd said, though neither of the woman had heard their statement.

 

They both found such peace with each other, that being here together was all either of them needed after a long day of training.

 

It didn't go unnoticed, how oddly cliche this was. Sitting with each other by the light of the moon seemed like a thing right out of a a fairytale.

 

"They say this is so romantic. I'm surprised you haven't mentioned that." Ophelia's disbelief was not surprising. Soleil was relentless with her charms and when it came to women, but she hadn't wanted to ruin the moment.

 

Soleil, who had been reluctant to speak up and instead enjoyed Ophelia's rambling, only looking to her dear friend after a few moments had passed. "I know how much it all means to you. I don't want to bother you like before."

 

Ophelia switched from curious to slightly confused, her brows furrowed as she tilted her head. "Before?"

 

"Back when we met, when I made you upset."

 

Ophelia had nearly forgotten that there had been such a time, but she reminisced over those events nonetheless.

 

"It's alright, Soleil. I know you didn't mean to bring ill will. I was just afraid that you wouldn't like--- **_me_** ," the flirting had flustered and worried her. To only be seen as a temporary thing in Soleil's life had been a terrible thought. She'd been flattered, but seeing that Soleil seldom visited the same people twice, it had made her feel a little sick to possibly be one of those girls. Maybe a little jealous.

 

" _What?_ Who couldn't like you, Ophelia!" Soleils Shock was evident as blinked her wide eyes. After a pause, she continued and asked, "Is that to say that you wouldn't mind me being like that now?"

 

"Well... If you'd gotten to know me, and I you, I wouldn't have worried to begin with," it was with some hesitance that she said this, her gaze avoiding meeting with Soleil's. This shyness had to be a first since they'd become friends.

 

"Worried?"

 

"That you didn't... or _wouldn't_... really like _me_."

 

Soleil felt her throat tighten and her heart race. Of course she liked Ophelia; even now. Her feelings hadn't changed. But she also had never approached it in all honestly.

 

"Ophelia Dusk is seldom wrong but... Maybe I _was_. You are just as miraculous as I could've imagined. I was merely embarrassed by your enthusiasm." Funny coming from her, the one who was always so enthusiastic.

 

Of course, some branded Soleil as a shallow womanizer, but that didn't mean it was true. When it came down to it, Soleil was always reaching for a better life. When the war inevitably ended, as their path towards that victory became shorter, she only thought more and more of what her future may hold.

 

Did she want to swear her swordhand to the royals? Her father had. Ophelia was more than ready to. But what of the rhythmless swordswoman?

 

Truth be told, Soleil didn't want the life of glamour that came with guarding royals or being in the army. Once this war was over, and she had every bit of her confidence spent in knowing that'd be not long from now, she wasn't so sure of whether she could stand in the same role.

 

She was young. Time in the deeprealms had taken away the hints of a childhood she could've had. Soleil yearned for something more than success, something different from celebratory drinks and festivals. She wanted to have what was once impossible:

 

**_a family._ **

 

"Soleil...?"

 

\--- just like that, she had strayed from reality into the depths of her mind. Soleil snapped away from her thoughts and shook her head.

 

"I didn't want you to feel that way, Ophelia. I was just amazed by your beauty," her stomach twisted at the sentiment, which she hoped sounded as honest as it was, "you're a lot more than your looks. You're the most important friend I have..."

 

Trailing off after she said that, Soleil felt that she should've elaborated on just how important Ophelia was. She could compare her to her father, the love she felt there was intense and one of the strongest emotions she had, but in reality--- the way she loved Ophelia was different. Her fascination with the other had never stopped, she had merely shoved it aside and assumed it would pass.

 

It had done anything but that.

 

"I truly _do_ like you, Ophelia. I always have, that never changed," she'd call it love at first sight, but she wasn't quite so naive enough to say that aloud. Fear throbbed deep within her at the confession she just made, as she knew how upset Ophelia had been when they met and she'd been so--- _ruthless_ with her flirting. Right now, she was the exact opposite of that, she was timid.

 

Meanwhile, Ophelia was totally oblivious as to why Soleil would be so flustered. She'd never really seen her like this, she was so used to the confident and beaming friend she'd had, that seeing Soleil wilt under her own words made Ophelia frown.

 

"Soleil? Are you saying--- that you **_do_** _fancy_ me?" With her nose scrunched up as she leaned towards the other, she looked at Soleil with her sparklingly curious gaze. It caused Soleil's heart to beat erattically.

 

"Uh--- mmm--- y-yes, I think so," she tugged at the collar of her shirt--- which was already loosened, so her sudden claustrophobia made less sense.

 

"Why... that's..." Ophelia trailed off, her fingers wildly grasping at the grass beneath her, before she suddenly clapped her hands together, causing Soleil to flinch.

 

"--- perfectly phenomenal!" The build up to what Ophelia next said made Soleil feel as though she had aged a few years, while the shock of what Ophelia _did_ say made her wonder if her hair had gone gray.

 

"... huh?" Soleil's confused expression and gaping mouth made her look a little ridiculous, but Ophelia merely giggled as she excitedly scooted closer to her.

 

"Why, don't you see? The stars--- all along, they had meant for us to be together! These lessons, our journeys together--- **_the flower!_** "

 

\--- with that sudden outburst, Ophelia's attention strayed from a romantic confession to the original goal of the night; to find the flower only visible by the fullest of moons. Not many paces from them the flower happened to be, though it must have only recently bloomed under the light of the moon. Ophelia, naturally, had pointed with all the enthusiasm in the world towards said flower, and she had also moved to be practically leaning over a very startled Soleil.

 

"--- it's all a sign, dear Soleil!" The urgency and insanity of it all made Soleil's head spin; she'd just barely glanced at the glowing plant before Ophelia had taken her hands, holding them gently but with determination.

 

"I--- it is?" Soleil's flabbergasted look did nothing to stop Ophelia's happiness. In Ophelia's mind, this all made sense. The way everything had played out must have surely been for their benefit.

 

"If it hadn't of been for your lack of rhythm, we may never have unlocked such a destiny!" Ophelia was still going off on her own little train of thought, her gaze going from the flower, back to Soleil, and repeating that a few times.

 

However, Soleil wasn't really changing her focus on things. She continued staring at Ophelia, utterly star-struck by the fact that she just would not run out of ways to connect their fates. It flattered Soleil, enough to make her give a hesitant smile, though it didn't stop her from trying to gain a moment of silence back.

 

The way she did that was by bringing the excitable witch in for a kiss, which took no effort to get from her, as she was surprisingly willing. The night was peaceful again, if only for a few moments. Her rough, calloused hands lay against Ophelia's skin; one hand intertwined with Ophelia's, while the other rested on her cheek.

 

Both had kissed other people before ( _Soleil many times, and Ophelia just a bit_ ) but it had never been quite like this. Soleil trusted that at a later point, Ophelia would recall this event with all the words that were lost to the swordswoman at the moment.

 

"I think that's what the stars had in mind," Soleil chuckled when she ended their kiss, a quiet Ophelia taking in the moment. Just as she looked ready to start on her **_path to unending correlation_** , Soleil spoke again.

 

"I love you, Ophelia. I'm sorry for ever making you doubt that. From the moment my father told me tales of **you** and _your_ father, I wanted nothing but to be your friend. When I met you, I seemed to forget how to properly act. But I know you now, you're my friend--- and if permitted, I'd love you to be my partner in more than just dance."

 

Blame it on Mitama, but Soleil had been caught reading many love stories lately. Mitama, too, was infatuated with someone ( _she did not admit who it was to Soleil, but they shared their poetry nonetheless_ ). It took all of her to make this sound real, to get it across to Ophelia that she wasn't joking at all.

 

~~_To think that Ophelia had worried about being teased._ ~~

 

"O-oh--- you are right, Soleil--- _my_ Soleil, the sun to my moon. The fair finger of fate has given us a life together. That is very convenient, for I love you, too. A love that will be _legendary_! We will tell stories of it, they will be passed down among many generations! _We shall_ \---"

 

_Maybe kissing would have to take priority in this relationship_. Soleil was already mastering the timing of doing such, as well as the art of distraction.

 

Not everything would happen all at once, Soleil knew that. But for now, bringing the flower to Ophelia's attention and taking it back to the castle was enough. They'd have more adventures, and Soleil knew that Ophelia would never run out of ways to tell of their endless love. She trusted that for their love to live on, they needed nothing more than each other. They'd figure out the rest, _later._

* * *

 

**_END._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [barney stinson voice] it's gonna be LEGEN-  
> W A I T F O R I T   
> -DARY
> 
> anyways yes i hope you guys like this. i might add another chapter at some point (or just do a oneshot including these two)
> 
> for now tho here's this fluffy magic gay mess (':


End file.
